L'anniversaire
by Castielific
Summary: Traduction de "Party of Two" par Juliabohemian. House & Wilson friendship


Titre : L'anniversaire

Titre original : Party Of Two

Auteur original : Juliabohemian

Traductrice : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Genre : House/Wilson friendship, drame

Résumé : Il était plus facile de _donner_ aux autres des raisons de l'exclure plutôt que de se demander ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers.

N/A : Je suis tombée sur cette fic il y a quelques semaines et comme ça parlait d'anniversaire et que le mien était bientôt…me suis dit que je la posterais pour ce jour là. Donc voilà.

Ca diffère pas mal de ce que j'écris ou traduis d'habitude, mais j'avais bien aimé, donc j'espère que ça sera aussi le cas pour vous.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tout était prévu depuis des lustres, bien avant que Wilson ne commence à sortir avec Debbie de la compta et que House se réfère à elle comme Amber 2.

House avait acheté deux tickets pour l'événement local de Monster Truck longtemps à l'avance, pour être sûr d'avoir une place malgré la liste d'attente. Ils étaient chers et allaient avec une assurance. Mais au final, Wilson et lui auraient leurs propres véhicules à démolir. Même si Wilson n'était pas du genre à démolir des choses, il avait accepté de venir, parce que ça serait le cinquantième anniversaire du diagnosticien et qu'il était heureux que House ait décidé de marquer le coup

Ce jour là, Wilson et House déjeunent ensemble, ce qui relève de l'exploit puisque Wilson n'est jamais plus disponible pour déjeuner ces temps-ci. Ils ne l'ont pas fait depuis qu'il a commencé à sortir avec Debbie, six semaines auparavant. Il passe tout son temps libre avec elle maintenant, ce qui est facilité par le fait qu'ils travaillent dans le même bâtiment. Mais aujourd'hui, il est libre. Elle profite apparemment de sa pause déjeuner pour aller chez le coiffeur.

House se montre très conciliant, du moins en comparaison avec son comportement de la dernière fois, celui qui l'avait amené à demander la garde partagée de Wilson. Cette fois, House essaie de garder son calme, de ne pas s'en mêler, même s'il ne sait pas vraiment en quoi ce principe consiste. Ce n'est pas comme si Wilson l'avait quitté. Son bureau est juste à côté. Il est toujours disponible pour des consultations. Ils se voient toujours dans l'ascenseur et sur le parking. Et House a décidé que traîner parfois avec Chase et Kutner ne le rend pas pathétique, même s'il est assez vieux pour être leur père.

Il pique une frite à Wilson, l'air de rien, et demande s'il est prêt pour ce soir. Wilson a l'air perdu et rappelle à House qu'il aurait du se souvenir que ce soir, il va à l'opéra avec Debbie et qu'il quitte même son travail plus tôt pour aller chercher son smoking à la teinturerie.

« Ouais », est tout ce que House lui répond.

Il est convaincu que c'est une blague. Une blague pas drôle du tout, mais il met ça sur le compte de son propre humour que Wilson essaie d'imiter sans succès. Il attend quelques secondes que l'autre homme se mette à rire, mais bien entendu, ça ne se produit pas. Ils finissent de déjeuner en silence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House arrive chez lui aux alentours de cinq heures et s'assied sur le canapé, se demandant s'il doit se préparer quand même. Alors qu'il regarde les tickets sur la table basse, il repense à toutes les déceptions de sa jeunesse : le lapin qu'on lui avait posé au bal de l'école, ne jamais avoir de petite amie pour la St Valentin, n'être invité à aucune des fêtes organisées par ses camarades. Enfant, il ne comprenait pas en quoi il était si repoussant. Alors, adulte, il avait décidé que sa meilleure défense serait une bonne attaque. Il était plus facile de _donner_ aux autres des raisons de l'exclure plutôt que de se demander ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers.

Dix neuf heures arrive et repart, et il comprend que Wilson ne viendra pas. Mais il va vérifier la date sur son ordinateur, puis sur son agenda pour être sûr qu'il ne s'est pas trompé, peut-être que son anniversaire est demain en fait, ou le mois prochain. Evidemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

Il se sent stupide, crédule et stupide. Alors, il boit quelques verres. Il se sent toujours stupide alors il boit un peu plus. Se saouler n'a jamais rien résolu. Ca fait juste moins mal qu'être sobre.

Il hésite à appeler une prostituée, ou peut-être acheter quelques joints aux voisins du haut. Il réalise qu'il n'avait pas été aussi impatient qu'il l'était de cette soirée depuis bien longtemps. Il se sent seul, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement. En général, il préfère la solitude, il l'a même bien cherchée. Mais c'est un autre type de solitude. C'est comme s'il n'avait aucune connexion avec d'autres êtres vivants, d'autres humains. Récemment, les choses qui lui apportaient un peu de plaisir paraissent si vide de sens. Elles ne valent plus le coup.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

C'est au milieu du deuxième acte de Pagliacci, quand Debbie se penche vers lui et murmure dans l'oreille de Wilson que son grand frère plein aux as donne un réception pour ses quarante ans et veut qu'ils viennent et passent le weekend dans les Hamptons que Wilson a son épiphanie. Il ne peut alors pas s'empêcher de lâcher un audible « Eh merde » qui ne semble pas plaire aux gens alentours, ni à Debbie qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui prend. Il s'excuse rapidement et s'engouffre dans l'allée.

Il se précipite vers le hall, espérant que son portable captera un réseau. Il finit par prendre l'ascenseur et sortir de théâtre avant de téléphoner. House ne répond pas chez lui, ni au travail, ni sur son portable. Wilson ne laisse pas de message, il ne sait pas quoi dire de toutes façons. « Salut, c'est moi. Désolé d'avoir gâché ton anniversaire » ne paraît pas vraiment adéquat.

Wilson hésite un long moment avant de décider d'aller voir la fin de l'opéra. Le mal est déjà fait et ça ne servirait à rien de gâcher la soirée d'une personne de plus. Debbie et lui restent jusqu'à la fin, puis il la raccompagne et file assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il est un peu plus de onze heures quand Wilson arrive à l'appartement. La seule lumière vient de la télévision qui diffuse des pubs pour une retraite paisible en Alaska. House a l'air très saoul, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumer. Il a cette lueur que Wilson a appris à comprendre au fond du regard. Une bouteille de whisky vide et un verre sont posés sur la table basse. L'estomac de Wilson se serre parce qu'il ne sait pas si le fait que House soit saoul va aller en sa défaveur ou à son avantage.

« Je n'ai pas…. »

Il frotte l'arrière de sa nuque, essayant de trouver les mots justes.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ca va », réplique House sans détourner les yeux de la télévision.

Mais ça ne va. C'est même loin d'aller. Il ne sait juste pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne veut pas en parler, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Wilson vienne, pas ce soir. Il espérait que d'ici à ce que Wilson s'en souvienne, assez de temps serait passé pour que ça ne fasse plus mal. Il pourrait alors faire comme si ça n'était rien et passer l'éponge.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, House craint que certains mots ne le fassent pleurer. Il ne veut pas de témoin si ça arrive, surtout pas Wilson.

« Ca ne va pas », proteste l'autre homme.

« Ca va », répète House.

« C'est….On devrait faire quelque chose », balbutie Wilson. « On a qu'à sortir… ».

House lève les yeux avec curiosité. Ces six dernières semaines, ils n'ont rien fait ensemble et Debbie est dix fois plus agressive et possessive que l'était Amber. Elle a même un tazer dans son sac à main. Il doute qu'elle lui laisserait Wilson pour quelques heures, encore moins une soirée entière.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour…Je ne sais pas…Célébrer ? »

« Célébrer », répète House.

Il déglutit difficilement, ses yeux le brûlent. Ses peurs étaient fondées apparemment. Excepté qu'il n'a même pas besoin de plusieurs mots. Juste un. Un mot qu'il hait depuis toujours.

« Célébrer _quoi_ ? »

« Ton anniversaire, House. »

Il inspire profondément et essaie de refouler ses émotions. Ca ne marche pas. Il est trop saoul pour s'en soucier.

« C'est rien. »

« Ce n'est _pas_ rien. C'est…important. »

« Apparemment, pas tant que ça. »

Wilson se met sur la défensive, parce qu'il s'est déjà excusé et que même s'il sait qu'il a commis une erreur, il essaie d'arranger les choses et ça devrait être pris en considération.

« J'ai oublié, ok ? Je suis désolé…Tu avais prévu ça depuis des mois. Tu…Tu aurais du me le rappeler. »

« Ouais, c'est ma faute. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Si, ça l'est. »

Wilson soupire et se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

« C'est pas comme si… », commence House.

Il sait que Wilson ne partira pas sans avoir la sensation d'avoir obtenu l'absolution, ou du moins, sans avoir rationnalisé sa culpabilité. Plus vite ça arrivera, mieux ça sera.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait de toutes façons, pour mon anniversaire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand j'étais enfant. »

Wilson essaie de comprendre.

« Tu n'as rien fait…Tu veux dire…Tu ne recevais pas de cadeaux, ne faisais pas de fête, ni rien ? »

Le rire de House est amer. Il recevait des cadeaux parfois, de ses grands-parents ou de ses tantes, la plupart du temps, c'était des pulls de la mauvaise taille ou des livres qu'il avait passé l'âge de lire. Mais l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu organiser une fête en son honneur était la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendu. En cinquante ans, il n'avait jamais eu de fête, pas un seul anniversaire, pas même une fête pour sa remise de diplôme, ou pour son départ ou son retour de la maison. Evidemment, il était en grande partie responsable de ça, il disait à ses petites-amies ou aux rares collègues qu'il avait cotoyé qu'il préfèrerait crever plutôt que de fêter le jour de sa naissance. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait insisté ou avait osé le faire quand même. Ils devaient même être soulagés de pouvoir s'épargner l'effort.

« Non ».

Wilson ne s'y fait toujours pas.

_« Jamais_ ? »

Si House avait été sobre, il aurait choisi de se taire, de garder ça pour lui. C'est uniquement parce qu'il est saoul qu'il balbutie.

« Mon père disait…Qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de célébrer une erreur. »

Ces mots semblent tomber sur Wilson comme une ancre lâchée de cent mètres de haut.

« Oh…House ».

Mais, étrangement, House n'a pas l'air affecté par ses propres mots.

« Ca va, ok ? Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai l'habitude. »

« Tu n'es pas une erreur. »

« Je le suis, en fait…même si c'est probablement politiquement plus correct de dire « un bébé surprise ». Il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Ma mère…S'il était là, on en parlait pas. On ne faisait rien. Elle ne le marquait même pas sur le calendrier. Parfois, il n'était pas là et elle me faisait un gâteau. Une fois, on a été au cinéma ».

« Dis moi quoi faire. Je ferais ce que tu veux. »

House se penche en avant et prend son verre sur la table. Il commence à le remplir avant d'abandonner et de boire directement à la bouteille.

« Tu vas me faire un gâteau…M'acheter un poney ? »

« Non…Mais il doit bien y avoir… »

« Je veux que tu partes maintenant. »

« Je…Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas arranger les choses, parce que tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. Je ne suis pas « réparable ». Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Ces mots sonnent comme une fatalité qui désespère Wilson.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, House ? Quoique tu veuilles pour ton anniversaire, je te l'achèterais. Je veux…Je veux faire ça pour toi… »

« Mon anniversaire, c'était hier », explique calmement House avec un mouvement de tête vers l'horloge qui indique minuit trois. « C'est fini maintenant. »

« S'il te plait, dis moi ce que tu veux. »

« Pourquoi ?…Pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi en ayant l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien ? »

« House…Je me sens mal. »

« Bien. »

« Comment ça « bien » ? », s'emporte Wilson.

House boit une nouvelle gorgée à même la bouteille et serre les dents.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai réalisé, Wilson ? Parfois…je te déteste vraiment. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Tu devrais organiser une fête », dit Debbie, la tête posée sur le ventre de Wilson.

Elle ne comprend pas où est le problème, c'est un adulte, nan ? Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il fait tout un drame d'un simple anniversaire ? Elle travaille dans le même bâtiment que House depuis dix ans. Elle ne le connaît pas vraiment. Elle ne connaît de lui que ce qu'elle a vu et ce qu'elle a entendu sur lui. D'après tout ça, il est loin d'être du genre sensible.

« Il ne voudrait pas…Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à aimer faire la fête », explique Wilson. « Il déteste les gens, pour commencer. »

Elle retrousse son nez.

« Alors qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire que vous n'ayez pas fêté son anniversaire ? »

« Je ne sais pas », soupire Wilson.

Il ment, il le sait. House ne met pas d'entrain à grand chose, mais il était heureux de faire ça. C'était comme ce rally de Monster Truck que Wilson avait annulé pour pouvoir aller à son rendez-vous secret avec Stacy Warner. House lui avait montré les tickets il y a neuf mois, sautant presque d'excitation comme un gosse. Wilson avait alors pensé que ça pourrait leur faire du bien de faire quelque chose qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, que les choses pourraient redevenir comme avant Amber.

Puis, il a commencé à sortir avec Debbie, a été distrait et a oublié.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait volontairement. Il voulait y aller aussi. Il a juste oublié. Malgré le fait que c'était intentionnel, il est pourtant hanté par les mots de House, ceux de son père lui disant qu'il n'y a pas de raison de célébrer une erreur. Il ne comprend pas quel genre de personne peut dire ça à un enfant, à _son_ enfant. Il aimerait croire que c'est faux, que c'est l'alcool qui l'a fait exagérer les propos, excepté que ça paraît logique et que ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Et puis, il y a le fait que House ait dit à Wilson qu'il le déteste. Ils se sont déjà disputés, ne se sont pas parlé pendant un moment. Ils se sont déjà dit des choses horribles, récemment même. Mais jamais aucun d'eux n'avait un jour prononcer les mots « je te déteste ».

Wilson considère que c'est grave. Il ne sait pas s'il doit suivre les conseils de House et ne pas essayer d'arranger les choses, ou l'ignorer et faire de son mieux quand même. Plus important, il n'est pas sûr d'être motivé par la culpabilité ou s'il se fait vraiment du souci pour son ami.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La théorie de Wilson, c'est qu'il obtiendra de meilleurs résultats en abordant House face à son équipe…Théorie vite réprouvée. Malheureusement, il ne s'en rend compte qu'après avoir testé son hypothèse.

Ils sont au milieu d'un différenciel quand Wilson décide de les interrompre. Le patient n'est pas mourant et ne semble même pas sur le point de le devenir. Alors, House et son équipe se balancent des idées tout en prenant leur petit-déjeuner. Wilson entre, se met devant la table de conférence et dit simplement :

« On sort ce soir, après le travail. »

L'équipe de House n'est pas consciente de la situation et n'a aucune idée que c'était l'anniversaire de House. Alors, ils regardent tous leur boss et attendent sa réponse sans grand intérêt.

Les mots « je préfèrerais encore tremper mes testicules dans du café brûlant » fait rire Kutner et Taub, Foreman s'étouffe avec d'une bouchée de Bagel. House tourne son attention vers son employé et Wilson finit par saisir le message. Il fait demi-tour et retourne dans son bureau.

« C'était quoi ça ? », demande Thirteen.

House hausse les épaules et change de sujet.

« Impressionnez moi », dit-il en en revenant au différentiel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quelques heures plus tard, Wilson coince House dans une des salles d'examen.

« Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer éternellement. »

« Vraiment », ricane House. « Tu veux parier ? »

« Non…House, j'essaie vraiment de te montrer que je suis désolé. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me laisses pas faire ? »

House fait mine d'être fasciné par sa tâche : aligner les pansements dans le tiroir.

« Si je te dis que tu es pardonné, tu partiras ? »

« C'est ce que tu veux…Que je m'en aille ? »

« Là tout de suite ? Oui. »

« Tu es en colère. »

« Nope », réplique House en exagérant le p.

« Je…S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. »

« Je ne fais rien. C'est toi qui fait quelque chose ».

« Je sais. Je…Je veux que tu fasses un liste ».

« De quoi ? »

« De souhaits. Je veux que tu imagines que j'ai le pouvoir de t'offrir n'importe quoi et que tu fasses une liste de ce que tu veux »

« Je ne suis pas un de tes moufflets cancéreux. Ma vie ne va pas être illuminée par une journée à Disneyland ou un dîner au McDonald avec Will Smith. »

« Mais…Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu veux, que je peux…Réaliser. »

« Tu ne peux rien faire. Crois-moi, je t'ai pourtant surestimé jusque là. »

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Cent dollars me disent que si. Fais une liste. »

« Et si je te donne l'argent et qu'on oublie la liste ? »

« Bien…Mille dollars. »

« T'es cinglé. »

« Cinq mille dollars. »

« Non ».

« Dix mille ».

« C'est donc _ça _le prix de l'absolution de nos jours ? », demande House en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Martin Luther serait choqué. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Trente minutes plus tard, Wilson entre d'un pas déterminé dans le bureau de House.

« Je vais t'organiser une fête ».

House ne lève même pas les yeux de son magazine.

« Non ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, pour commencer, il n'y aurait que toi et moi. Deux personnes, c'est pas une fête ».

« House », soupire-t-il, frustré. « Tu peux inviter qui tu veux. »

« Qui, Wilson ? _Qui_ est ce que j'inviterais ? »

« Ton…équipe ? »

« Je ne veux pas passer mon temps libre avec mon équipe. J'en ai déjà assez de devoir travailler avec eux…Et dieu sait qu'ils ne veulent pas passer leur temps libre avec moi.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que si. C'est moi qui n'en est pas envie, tu te souviens ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, House ? »

« Je veux que tu trouves une solution qui ne te concerne pas. »

« En quoi est ce que ça me concerne ? »

« Je déteste les fêtes. Tu le sais. Mais tu veux me forcer à en faire une pour que _tu _te sentes mieux, parce que c'est ce que _tu_ voudrais que je fasse. Tu veux que je fasse une liste de souhaits pour te faire plaisir, pour que tu puisses te satisfaire de trouver une chose que _tu_ peux m'offrir. En quoi est ce que ça ne te concerne pas ? »

« Tu es injuste. »

House finit par craquer. Il ne crie pas, mais son ton est brusque, cassant.

« Nom de dieu, Wilson. Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était _venir_. C'était donc trop demander ? »

Wilson n'a pas de réponse à cette question, et il n'est pas préparé à la douleur qu'il lit sur le visage de House devant son silence. Alors, il se détourne et quitte le bureau.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Alors, il ne veut pas de fête », établit Debbie.

Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette conversation.

« Achète lui un cadeau. Qu'est ce qu'il aime ? »

« Il ne peut pas être acheté. »

« Tout le monde peut être acheté. Si ce n'est pas avec de l'argent, c'est avec autre chose….Avec quelque chose qui a de l'importance à ses yeux ».

Wilson réalise qu'elle est beaucoup plus superficielle que ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais elle a raison. Tout le monde est motivé par quelque chose, et ce n'est pas nécessairement matériel. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qui a de l'importance pour House, et il a peur de ne pas pouvoir le découvrir, que ce qu'il y a entre eux risque de s'épuiser et de mourir.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant », ajoute-t-elle. « Il a l'air d'avoir gâché toutes les relations qu'il a pu avoir. Je croyais que tu serais content de te débarrasser de lui. »

Il la regarde, stupéfait par la froideur de ses mots. Il a partagé beaucoup de choses avec elle, pas juste à propos de House, mais sur lui même, sur ses mariages, sur Amber. Il se demande ce qu'il a pu dire pour que Debbie pense que la perte de l'amitié de House puisse lui être bénéfique.

« Du temps », dit-il en comprenant.

« Quoi ? »

Il se souvient de cette dispute dans la cuisine d'Amber, celle qui s'était finie dans le bureau de Cuddy, résultat de son incapacité à gérer les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, il se souvient que le problème n'a jamais été vraiment résolu.

« Il veut du temps ».

Elle soupire, méfiante.

« Combien de temps ? »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quelques jours plus tard, Wilson est au restaurant avec Debbie quand son téléphone se met à vibrer contre sa hanche. Il le prend et sent une vague d'espoir monter en voyant le numéro de House s'afficher sur l'écran. Parce que House l'ignore au travail depuis plusieurs jours et a refusé tous ses appels.

« Allo ? »

Un son qui ressemble à une respiration essoufflée lui répond. Puis House dit :

« C'est moi. »

« Où est ce que t'es ? », demande Wilson.

Il sent que la question est appropriée. Il est huit heures passé alors il n'est probablement pas au bureau, et s'il était chez lui, il n'utiliserait pas son portable.

« Je suis…heu…quelque part dans Ewing. »

« T'es saoul ? »

La voix de House semble amusée.

« Trèèès ».

« Tu es en voiture ? »

« Heu…Pris un taxi ».

« Je viens te chercher ».

« Nah…Non. J'ai juste….Je n'aurais pas du t'appeler. T'es avec je-sais-plus-son-nom, hein ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai appelé. Je vais prendre le bus. »

« D'Ewing ? Ca va te prendre la nuit. Ta jambe…Tu ne pourras même pas quitter ton lit demain. Donne moi l'adresse et je viens te chercher ».

House ne le fait pas, évidemment. Il raccroche sans rien dire d'autre.

Wilson raccompagne une Debbie agacée et roule jusqu'à Ewing, passant devant plusieurs bars, à la recherche du bon. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y en a pas beaucoup et il connaît assez les gouts de House pour savoir lequel il a du choisir.

« C'est à vous ? », lui demande le barman en montrant House quand Wilson entre.

Etant donné la tenue de Wilson, il n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'il ne vient pas pour boire. Avec son costume noir et sa cravate bariolée, il aurait autant avoir « chauffeur sobre désigné » tatoué sur le front.

House est endormi, assis sur un tabouret, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés.

« Yep », répond Wilson, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, au lieu d'être agacé comme à chaque fois qu'il est dans cette situation, il se sent flatté.

House est trop lourd pour que Wilson se débrouille tout seul. Une fois la note payée, le barman l'aide à le porter jusqu'à la voiture. House n'habite pas très loin, vingt minutes à peine. Mais Wilson espère qu'il aura repris conscience d'ici à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House tient sur ses pieds, mais repose tout son poids sur Wilson, sa canne suspendue au creux de son bras. Wilson déploie des efforts herculéens pour réussir à le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur.

« Allez », incite Wilson en guidant House vers la salle de bain. « Il est temps de vomir ».

« Nuh on », proteste House parce qu'il est toujours agréablement pompette et que mettre brutalement fin à ça en se forçant à vomir n'est pas une idée très agréable.

Soixante secondes plus tard, il est mis à genoux et presse sa joue contre la cuvette des toilettes.

« House », appelle Wilson en tapant dans ses mains pour le réveiller.

« Hmmm ? »

« Allez…Tu sais ce que tu dois faire…réveille toi, vomis et après tu pourras aller te coucher. »

« Veux pas… », marmonne-t-il, sa voix faisant écho dans la cuvette.

« Tu n'iras pas au lit comme ça, tu risques de t'étouffer ».

« Mmmm dors ici ».

« Non, tu ne vas _pas_ dormir là. Je sais que les toilettes sont confortables, mais le lit est mieux. Il y a des coussins ».

Wilson s'accroupit et retire la veste de House, tâche rendue difficile par son manque de coopération. Mais à force d'encouragements, de frottements de dos et de tapes bien placées, House se met en place. Wilson a déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois et bientôt, il parvient à le faire vomir.

Suite à ça, House est un peu plus éveillé, et capable de se brosser les dents. Il devine qu'il devait être sacrément saoul parce qu'il ne se souvient même pas avoir appelé Wilson. Mais il a du le faire, sinon l'homme en question ne serait pas dans sa salle de bain. Il est trop fatigué pour se battre, même verbalement. Alors, il laisse Wilson l'amener jusqu'à son lit, le déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'en boxer et tee-shirt et le couvrir.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Bon sang, t'étais où ? », demande Debbie dès que Wilson passe la porte de son appartement à une heure du matin.

Ils ne dorment pas ensemble tous les soirs. Ils n'ont que quelques articles de toilette et vêtements les uns chez les autres. Mais c'est vendredi alors elle s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne.

« Je t'ai appelé six fois. »

« Je heu… »

Il fait une pause, espérant que son excuse ne sonnera pas comme un mensonge.

« Je n'avais plus de batterie et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la recharger. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ? Je croyais qu'il avait juste besoin que tu le ramènes. »

« Il était….saoul, j'ai du le raccompagner à l'intérieur ».

Elle enfile sa robe de chambre et serre nerveusement la ceinture au niveau de sa taille.

« Il ne t'amène que des problèmes, James. »

« C'est pas…Ca ne me dérange pas, vraiment. »

« Tu dis ça maintenant. La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, ta petite-amie est morte. Désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être la suivante ».

Il la fixe durant une minute. Il a l'impression qu'elle a violé son intimité, il lui a fait confiance, lui a parlé de ça et elle le retourne contre lui, contre House.

« Tu ne seras pas la suivante. »

Son ton s'adoucit alors qu'elle essaie de le raisonner.

« Il est mauvais pour toi, James. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur mon oncle Frank ? Il était accro aux jeux, passait son temps à emprunter de l'argent à ma mère et à mon grand-père. Il a perdu sa maison, son travail et il n'a quand même pas arrêter de jouer. Au final, on a été obligé de mettre fin à tout ça. »

Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'elle veut dire par là.

« Tu veux dire que vous l'avez…rejeté ? »

« C'était la seule solution et tu devrais faire de même. Il ne changera jamais. Il n'est pas bon pour toi. Il ne t'apporte que des soucis, t'es obligé de t'occuper de lui… »

« Notre relation ne se limite pas à ça. La seule raison pour laquelle tu ne le vois pas c'est parce que…parce que…j'ai passé tout mon temps avec toi. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Waouh….désolée d'avoir été là pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas…Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Certaines choses…On se connaît à peine. Je t'aime beaucoup. Mais quiconque veut une relation avec moi doit accepter….House ».

« On dirait que peu de personnes ont accepté ça », fait-elle remarquer.

« Oui et bien…Tant pis pour eux ».

« Tu t'en vas ? », demande-t-elle en le voyant avancer vers la porte.

« Je…je suis fatigué, Deb. Je préfère dormir chez moi ce soir. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« J'y crois pas. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Va t'en », grogne House en sentant le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui.

Il met une minute à réaliser que Wilson est revenu et s'est assis au bord du lit. Il se redresse sur un coude et plisse les yeux pour voir à travers la semi-pénombre. Mais il reconnaît l'odeur et le son de la respiration de l'autre homme, il n'a pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c'est lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je ne sais pas ».

« Dispute conjugale ? »

« Ouais ».

House s'assit et s'adosse à la tête du lit.

« Wow…Même pas deux mois et elle te vire déjà du lit. Je suis impressionné ».

Wilson fronce les sourcils.

« Tu…Acceptes d'en parler ? »

House baille et s'étire. Il venait juste de s'endormir. L'alcool circule toujours dans ses veines, le rendant groggy.

« Je…Pourquoi pas. Je veux dire…Je peux écouter. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'offre une réponse constructive ».

« Je crois que je ne l'aime pas », confesse Wilson.

Ce qui est triste, c'est qu'il ne trouve même pas que c'est dommage.

« Et alors ? Vous venez juste de vous rencontrer. »

« Je viens de comprendre qu'elle ne t'aime pas ».

House se met à rire.

« Wouah, étonnant ! Aucune de tes petites-amies ne m'a jamais aimé. En fait….même les personnes avec qui tu ne sors pas ne m'aiment pas ».

« Mais j'ai l'impression….Je ne sais pas. Elle a même dit que…Je ne devrais pas…Je devrais arrêter de te voir. Elle ne m'est plus apparue si…attirante après ça. »

« Ne sois pas bête », l'accuse House. « Elle est sexy. Elle a un travail. Son père est riche. Si tu lui fais des gosses, tu n'auras même pas de pension à payer. Je suis sûr qu'elle est bonne au lit aussi. Ne gâche pas tout pour moi. »

« C'est ça ton conseil ?…Laisse tomber je n'en vaux pas la peine ? »

« En général, ça ne te gêne pas. »

« Ne fais pas ça », prévient Wilson.

« Ouais, j'avais oublié. J'ai pointé un flingue sur ta tempe et t'ai obligé à ignorer tes femmes. Parce que l'alternative serait que tu as choisi de passer du temps avec moi de ton plein gré et que ça va envers les lois de la physique. «

« Je suis désolé ».

« Pour quoi ? »

« Ton anniversaire. »

Cette fois, c'est au tour de House de dire :

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Ne fais pas quoi ? C'est si dur que ça d'admettre que ça t'as affecté ? »

House lève une main.

« Tu as oublié. Ca arrive. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que ça ne t'a pas affecté. »

« C'est passé. »

« Non. Pourquoi est ce que tu as bu ce soir ? »

« Parce que j'aime l'alcool. C'est délicieux. »

« Ouais le gout est génial quand ça ressort. »

« Eh, c'est toi qui a insisté pour que je le rejette ».

« Pour que tu ne t'étouffes pas en dormant. Désolé de me soucier de toi. »

House ricane.

« Les chances que ça arrive sont presque imaginaires ».

« Pour une personne normale. Pour quelqu'un qui boit au petit-déjeuner, au déjeuner et au dîner, le risque est plus grand. »

« Ouais…bref », répond House parce qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à parler de ses problèmes d'alcool.

« Ces tickets t'ont couté au moins trois mille dollars », se souvient Wilson.

House ne lui a jamais dit le prix, mais il l'a vu sur internet.

« Ma MasterCard s'en est chargée. Ca a été payé y a des mois. »

« J'avais vraiment envie de faire ça avec toi, House. Je suis vraiment désolé ».

House essaie de voir à travers la pénombre pour confirmer ses soupçons et pousse l'autre homme du coude en le voyant.

« Je t'interdis de chialer dans mon lit. »

Wilson renifle.

« Tu veux que je me lève ? »

« Non…Arrête de pleurer. Ca », annonce House en désignant l'espace autour de lui, « c'est un espace non-chialage ».

« Le lit ? »

« L'appartement ».

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais pleuré…Jamais ? »

« Je suis docteur. Je préfère le terme lacrimation, ou l'expression moins sophistiquée : émotion saline ».

Wilson rigole.

« Ca n'existe même pas. »

« Nope. »

« House ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait…lacrimer ».

« Ouais…Peu importe. »

House se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis sûr que je t'ai fait lacrimer pas mal de fois aussi. On est quitte ».

« Je suis fatigué », dit doucement Wilson.

« Moi aussi ».

« Je peux dormir ici ? »

« Genre…Dans mon lit ? »

« Je me sens…Seul. »

« Eh bien retourne voir Debbie. »

« Pas seul comme ça. »

« Ah », songe House, parce qu'il se sentait comme ça aussi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Malheureusement, il n'est pas socialement acceptable de faire un câlin à son pote du même sexe ou de le laisser réchauffer l'autre moitié du lit.

Wilson a l'air inquiet.

« C'est bizarre ? »

_« Tu_ es bizarre », réplique House.

« Ca veut dire non ? »

« J'accepte d'ignorer ta bizarrerie si…si je me réveille avec une bonne odeur de café et de pancakes. »

Wilson rigole à nouveau.

« C'est du chantage ? »

« Absolument. »

« Ca me va. »

Ils mettent quelques minutes à s'installer dans le lit.

« House ? », appelle Wilson.

« Quoi ? », marmonne l'autre, déjà à moitié endormi.

« Bon anniversaire. »

FIN


End file.
